


Golden

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone was afraid of Achilles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/), week #25, prompt "fear".

Everyone was afraid of Achilles. He was a goddess's son, vain and proud and haughty and stubborn, and he was almost invulnerable. More than that, Achilles was the greatest hero ever born, and he truly was fearsome in battle, sunlight glinting blindingly off of his armor as he slaughtered those around him, blood spraying into the air.

When Achilles refused to fight in a fit of anger, the Trojans gained great ground, but when they saw his armor, they retreated in fear. They cheered when Hector struck him down, but when they saw Patroklos's body, they knew they were doomed.

04.06.10


End file.
